


Sawada Tsunayoshi

by tamagoyaki (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Champion! Tsuna, M/M, No OC, Only Tsuna and Crew remember, Reincarnation, the rest don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: Hoenn's Champion disappears.





	1. Chapter 1

It begins as a single tweet, insignificant and easily overlooked in the distant edges of the Pokemon Community.

> _[AnonymousUser: I can’t tolerate it anymore.]_

At that time, nobody paid it any attention. Young trainers are quick to throw tantrums all the time.

But as the night trudges on and the steady stream of posts continued, more and more people find themselves tuning in to the increasingly distressing posts that illustrated a hidden world they had previously been blind to. A corrupt world.

‘Embezzlement.’

The word doesn’t repeat itself – nor show itself in the anonymous user’s posts even once. All there had been were documents – _highly classified information_ , even a child could tell at a glance, detailing the financial records and investments of the League.

The first users who stumble upon the site were bewildered. A quick consultation with professionals of the financial world quickly saw affirmations popping up on and off the site, aghast comments despairing how the sums fit the in and out stream of money that hadn’t balanced out for a long time – that the Elite Four had attributed to the dealings of the underground world.

‘Abuse.’

Videos were posted, of two of the Elite Four members – Sawada Iemitsu of the gallant Flames, Professor Vongola Timoteo, the Legendary Warrior – outrightly abusing their successors.

The anonymous user doesn’t say as much as they showed. Videos taken off the security cameras clearly showed the Fire Master laughing as he tossed his son to the wolves, Vongola Timoteo not batting an eyelash in the much older films of his son, screaming in pain as ice ran down his sides.

Fans of the charismatic champion and gym leader quickly came to know the news.

And they were the first to take to the streets in demand for explanations.

‘Human Experimentation.’

What Hoenn saw in the last two hours of the relentless posts sent chills down their backs.

It’s a short clip, a clear snippet cut out from what was a much longer video taken by a hidden camera. Whilst a shadow of a bag strap – presumably – blocked out part of the lenses, one could visibly see white clad figures moving in the distance, gloved hands handing tools and torches. A raven child remains tied to a chair, screaming at a scientist. Another is tied down to a clinical desk propped up, brunette head lolling to a side. Drugged.

One scientist puts down his writing tools and approaches the brunette, reaching up to take his face with both hands.

“YOU SCUMBAGS!” Screeches the raven, limbs struggling with renewed force as his entire body lurches forward. “DON’T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM! HE’S MY—”

He’s promptly silenced by a needle to his arm. The child droops in his bindings, mouth hanging, visibly still struggling with slurred words.

“Can you hear me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Questions the scientist before the brunette.

The newly identified Champion is unresponsive.

“Tell me what you hear in this recording of a pigeott—”

The video is cut off there.

> _[AnonymousUser: Do you see this?]_

Comes the first message from the poster a full six hours following the first of his posts.

> _[AnonymousUser: This is what’s been happening to the Champion and your Fifth Gym Leader since they were brought into this world.]_
> 
> _[AnonymousUser: Do you see this?]_
> 
> _[AnonymousUser: What are you doing about this when they’ve done so much for you?]_

Replies that come back to his site are guilty. Retweets of his posts increasing by the minute. Out in the streets, the ongoing march demanding retribution have silenced, caught by the posts they’re following.

In the distant island where the Elite Four dwelled, eight men stepped off dragons and birds and fishes, faces taut with solemnity at the sight of watch lights that had been turned on, parts of the compound reduced to debris or completely eradicated with evidences of a fight. One half of the Elite Four stand before them, tired and worn, the other is knocked out and bounded to the ground.

Yuni looks up from her phone, swallowing tears in favour of a brittle smile at the sight of Gamma. She accepts the half-hug he trudges forward to give, burying her face in his blazer.

> _[AnonymousUser: This is all our fault.]_
> 
> _[AnonymousUser: And now]_

“Don’t be surprised.” Byakuran inhales sharply, combing a hand through ash-darkened white locks. His laugh is half-hearted at best when he catches the eyes of the eighth leader of the circuit – Sawada Ieyasu of the blazing Ice. “Hold your temper, Primo-kun. You losing yourself here is the last thing we need right now.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The gym leader replies evenly, fists tightening as he looks down at his unconscious father and then slowly, back to his phone.

His breathing stops entirely, hands tightening so hard, something cracks within the device.

> _[AnonymousUser: Now, we’ll never see Tsuna again.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the tags.
> 
> In this universe, the current system is as such: Each Elite Four member get to elect 1-2 gym leaders, with the Champion filling up empty slots.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

>   _[“Last night, at approximately 10 pm, a series of disturbing posts found its way to the Net community via a user who calls himself ‘AnonymousUser’. Following the first message which declared “I can’t tolerate it anymore”, what happened has got to be Hoenn’s biggest media leak of government secrets and exposition of corruption—”]_

Click. Click. 

> _[“As most of our viewers would have heard by now, last night was probably the worst in Hoenn’s history, lagging behind only Team Magma and Aqua’s attack on the region. Professor Vongola Timoteo – master of the legendary – and Elite Four Sawada Iemitsu – of the Gallant Flames – were simultaneously revealed to not only be the creepy uncles you’d want to avoid in the household, but also the worst possible options one could choose to put great money and power in the hands of. And yet, that is what we did—”]_

Click. Click. Click. Click.

> _[“Tsuna-kun will be fine, I’m sure.” Sniffles the fangirl, surrounded by her fellow fans. She’s crying, soft hiccups in her breath filmed insensitively to appeal to the human’s sympathetic nature. “He’s the Champion afterall… I’m sure he’ll be back—”]_

Gloved hands rip out the earphones before he could hear her finish her words.

Tsuna won’t be coming back. That’s the one thing he’s certain.

Stepping forward through the thick crowd drowning Rustboro, the steady stream of ‘clicks’ continue, undeterred by the screens reporting the series of posts and people continuing on with their lives even with their collapsing world.

He passes by fangirls with ridiculous, familiar eevee ears Tsuna had donned from the short time he’d spent as a member of the Pokemon Fan Club. They’re dressed in club shirts and beseeching signatures to force the League’s hand to _do something_.

He passes by couples lingering around the screens of machinery shops, discussing the topic amongst others in hushed tones.

And he stops before one large screen overlooking Hoenn’s hub of education, steps coming to a close atop asphalt with one hiccupping _‘Click’._

It’s a replay of a familiar episode, one which he’d re-watched many times, chasing after the phantom of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Caught in an autumn long passed, Tsuna is dressed in warm oversized clothes, a quiet smile on his face as he listens to the words the emcees had to say.

> _["—It’s commonly said in the South that the beauty of a pokemon can only be reflected in its battle skills. What do you think of that, Tsuna-kun?”_
> 
> _The teenager, not even fifteen in that moment, tilts his head with an abashed smile as he leans forward to articulate his thoughts. His hands come together. A nervous, slightly thoughtful habit._
> 
> _“It’s cruel, don’t you think, to have me answer that sort of question. Even though I may look like this, I am technically part of the two opposing parties – the Pokemon Fan Club and the League – right now, you know?” He chuckles nervously, wringing his hands._

Green eyes can’t help but soften as they drink in the familiar motion. 

> _“Don’t worry! We won’t kiss and tell, we promise!” The emcee laughs._
> 
> _“T-Then, putting my life in your hands, I’ll answer your question. Please keep your promise, alright?”_
> 
> _“Life?” Snorts another guest in amusement._
> 
> _“I think… that the beauty of pokemon and people, in general, lies in their hearts rather than their appearance or strength.” The champion shyly reveals._
> 
> _“What do you mean?”_
> 
> _“It’s not really the nature of the pokemon that matters, you see, even if shy ones would naturally seem cuter and tougher ones more suitable to battle.” His gaze flickers down to the pokeballs on his belt, smiling fondly. “But it’s more how much you’re able to understand each other, stick together through thick and thin, and to treat each other as equals, that truly matters—”]_

The people around him begin walking. His transfixed mind lags behind in the uptake.

The man-shaped lights flash green.

Still, as the teenager begins taking his first step across the street, he can’t help but wonder if the Champion would say the same thing if he sees them again.

If Tsuna-Nii will forgive them, for having left him to die in that building.

.

_CLICK._

Skull goes frighteningly still, eyes crossing and wide as he peers down at the barrel sticking between his eyes.

“ _Speak._ ”

Reborn’s hat sure does its usual job of covering his eyes, but Skull knows for sure his eyes are narrowing at him. Skull’s breath catches in his throat. It takes far too long for him as a daredevil to force his voice out in the form of a strangled yelp that sounds like he’s dying.

“EEEK! I DIDN’T DO IT! I DIDN’T DO IT, I SWEAR!” He jumps and crawls as much as possible away from the gun.

Byakuran – the bastard – pokes his head around the door.

“Don’t kill him now, alright~” He pops a marshmallow between his lips.

Reborn’s trigger pulls, and Skull screeches, burying his head in hands.

“Admit it.” Reborn orders.

“I REALLY DIDN’T DO IT!” Skull expels all the air in his lungs in one loud mess of words.

Reborn narrows his eyes. Ah, how does Skull knows that? He just knows, okay?! There’s that tell-tale shiver down his spine every time the man does that. And a second of being trapped in mind-numbing tension later (Is he gonna shoot? Is he gonna put the goddamn thing down?), Skull exhales in relief at the lowered weapon.

“He’s clear.” Declares Reborn to the Devil himself.

“Oh, good job.”

Colonello, the scumbag. Skull’s sooo gonna try to drag him onto his bike and ride him down a mountain next time. _Under his wheel._

Skull hisses at the smirk sent his way by Golden Boy there.

“Sorry, Skull. Seems like there was a misunderstanding. We’re over it now, right?” He’s quick to brush things off. It figures, when _he’s_ not the one with Reborn’s gun pointed between the eyes.

“I’m obviously not the one who revealed all of the compound’s secrets!” Skull writhes, outraged. “I don’t even know half of them! And I’m not so stupid as to take on such a risk!”

“Besides this dead end, do you have any leads on the whereabouts of the Champion? _Useless Amateur?_ ” Reborn slides his gun back in its holster, folding arms and legs casually.

“Who’re you calling useless, you _pretentious bastard_?” Colonello returns smoothly. “Do something to prove you’re any better than me if you can.”

“Don’t ignore me!” Skull throws out, dissolving into his usual fit when the twin bastards carry on their lives with the usual bickerfest, accompanied by one or two bullets now embedded in the walls.

Goddamn it. Colonello, he could understand. He’s the first leader of the circuit afterall. But _Reborn_? Whose fucking good idea was it to stick the hitman on the investigation team?

.

“Let me get this straight: You want me, the world’s best hitman, to locate the whereabouts of your brother.” Reborn states, not in the least incredulous despite the plenty of incredulity filling the eyes of the witnesses.

Sawada Giotto Ieyasu is resigned as he sighs.

“Yes, that is right.”

“But Giotto-! You can’t possibly trust him not to shoot upon finding that kid!” Intervenes his secretary, a red headed man by the name of G who Reborn’s information networks has briefed him thoroughly about. He’s the first most likely candidate in Hoenn to replace Giotto’s now empty gym leader seat, a literal puppy to the reinstated Champion with a fondness for weed and cigars from Kanto.

Reborn is not amused.

There’s too many high up on the ladder if he just skims the room. Shitty Colonello, included.

Yuni presses her hands together discretely in the form of a subtle plea when his gaze lands on her. She’s virtually the only Elite Four left in the rankings, forced to juggle the duties of all four. Her representative gym leaders – Colonello and Gamma – are naturally lending a hand where possible. And as usual, as is only natural with the order of things, they are failing, being the incompetent people they are.

One can discount Byakuran from the Elite Four with the amount of work he does.

The order is unbalanced at the moment.

“You’re pathetic, all of you.” Reborn declares to the room and receives more than one or two bristles, two guard dogs in particular snapping at the insult to their favoured leader.

“As if you’ve got any right to say—” Kikyo, Tamer of the Elusive Darkness seems particularly temperamental.

“You’ve got no idea how—” Begins G, affronted.

Reborn throws out his folder and sends them an expectant stare.

Giotto winces at the documents he slides out, his psychic abilities providing an obvious precursor that shields him from shock.

“…As I thought, you’d been investigating even before this.” He comments, sliding the documents back.

There are few gasps around the room, more tensing in surprise. As expected of Hoenn’s leaders.

“I hadn’t stopped taking hits from Vongola Timoteo without reason.” Onyx eyes slide to wincing azures. Giotto was one of those reasons, really. Psychic abilities in a single bloodline is hardly that common. “Unless you want your secrets revealed, I’d leave it at that.”

Giotto sighs softly and turns to the gaggle of onlookers.

“Please leave us for a moment.”

“You sure about that, Giotto?” G lingers, as does Asari Ugetsu of the torrent waves, Lampo of unbending steel, and one extra – Knuckle, who Reborn expects to gain a title soon. Scarlet eyes flicker warily to Reborn. “…Just call for us if there’s anything.”

Giotto smiles wearily as the peanut gallery leaves the room.

“…So,” He sighs again, turning to watch Reborn take the seat previously offered. “I assume I’m going to have to come clean, if I want to have any hope of you taking on this job?”

“I’ve got a policy of never taking hits that might end up with me backstabbed.” Reborn answers curtly.

“Don’t call my brother that.” Giotto inhales sharply.

“Pardon me. Times are hard, you’ve got to understand.” Reborn cocks his head, allowing a ghost of a devious smirk to cross his lips. It happens so fast, Giotto wonders if he’s imagining things. The newly reinstated Champion shakes his head, disorientated. “You’re the one who has had the most to benefit out of this, from the reinstatement of your previous position to putting your faction in power. You’re the most obvious suspect, you see.”

Reborn folds his hands leisurely on his lap. Giotto doesn’t miss the wording.

“The most obvious suspect, huh.” The blonde huffs, a wry smile coming with eyes closing in exasperation. “I never desired the responsibilities that comes with this position to begin with, but… well. Sentiments does not matter.”

He taps a finger gently on the table.

“What would you like to know first, Reborn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave me something (subscription/bookmarks/comments/kudos, anything really) to let me know if you're interested in this story.


End file.
